Iruka and the Sea
by Rutt
Summary: After the end of KH2..One day, Sora finds a stranded dolphin on the beach. He pushes it back into the water. The next day a very strange girl with strange clothes and blue hair appears and nobody knows who she could be and why she is even there.


**Iruka and the Sea**  
Because the sea was her home

Chapter 1 - There was a Dolphin

Kairi looked at the calm sea. The only thing she saw moving there were the tides. The tides always moved like this.  
They swept back and forth, back and forth.  
That was the only thing which never changed.  
She sat there on the Paopu tree. Together with Sora and Riku. It was already afternoon.  
Suddenly Riku sighed, noticeably.  
"What is it now, Riku?", Sora asked, because he really wanted to now.  
Riku had already sighed for the third time now. And everyone on that tree knew exactly why.  
"Why do you even bother asking? I mean, even Kairi knows what's going on.", he replied, rather gruffly.  
Kairi was shocked. He had never talked about her like this.  
He seemed to be in a rather bad mood today. On second thought, he was like this since several days now.  
Sora couldn't take it anymore. He could almost feel the bad atmosphere.  
He jumped off the Paopu tree and scretched his nose.  
"Well, guys. I'll be going. I don't want you to to argue again, like..last time"  
Saying this, he went away.  
He didn't even look back, because he already knew how the expression on their faced must've been by now.  
A few days ago, they had a discussion which ended up in screaming at each other.  
Riku had really changed.  
But Sora knew exactly why. It was just too..boring lately.  
When they were younger they always did something to have fun, but now they always tried to act like adults.  
Sora didn't like that at all. He decided to do, what they always did as kids.  
He ran down the beach. Several years ago, the three friends always searched for mussel shells here.  
When they found a few, they always showed them to each other, asking themselves who found the most beautiful shell.  
But that was a long time ago.  
He wished, they could do this again sometime.  
But deep in his heart he knew, that they would only stare at him as if he were an invader from mars, if he'd only ask.  
Sora sighed.  
As he reached the beach, he looked around. Suddenly he found something.  
But it was neither a mussel nor its shell, it was something rather big and blue-ish grey.  
It was a dolphin! Sora was shocked. What was a dolphin doing here?  
And why was he laying on the beach?  
Suddenly he understood. He ran to the dolphin as fast as he could.  
He knew that dolphins couldn't survive very long when there were out of the water.  
They were way too heavy for the ground.  
The dolphin breathed heavily and tried to move back into the water, but it was hopeless.  
If Sora didn't do something quick, the dolphin would die.  
"What can I do"  
He tried to push, but that was hurting the dolphin.  
He tried it a bit more gently. This time, it didn't seem to hurt.  
Sora was very relieved.  
After a time he maged to push the dolphin back.  
The dolphin was back in the water. It needed time to find its orientation, and then it swam like the wind.  
Sora looked after it. He felt very warm inside of his heart, because he had just saved a life.  
"Hey, what were you doing back there"  
Sora winced. He didn't know that Riku followed him.  
Ashamed he scratched his head. Had Riku just seen that whole scene? Why didn't he help Sora?  
Sora knew that he was right, so he moved his hands away from his head again and glared at Riku.  
"I was helping a dolphin, while you were watching"  
"Eh"  
Riku was embarassed. He didn't expect Sora to say something like that.  
He was indeed watching. But he was too tired to lift a finger.  
"You know that this dolphin could've died, don't you? What where you thinking"  
Sora was suddenly outraged, because he knew he had the right to say what he said.  
When he was a kid Riku was always the stronger and more intelligent one, at least Sora thought so.  
Now was payback time.  
Sora came closer and closer. He looked furious.  
Riku tried to go backwards but a palm tree was in his way.  
"S..Sora, I didn't know that you"  
"What didn't you know! I mean..Was it fun watching me or what"  
Riku didn't know what to say.  
Suddenly Sora stopped. He now looked completely different. He grinned.  
"It was, wasn't it"  
"Err..Sora, I "  
Before they could continue Kairi came running down the beach.  
She could hardly breathe.  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys!? First you ran away Sora, and now you too"  
Kairi was away for a short time, because Riku said he wanted something to drink after Sora jumped off the tree.  
Sora glared at Riku again, but his grin just didn't want to disappear.  
Riku was just standing there, his back pressed on the palm tree.  
The whole situation seemed pretty unreal, but it wasn't.  
Now Kairi understood. Riku had followed Sora while she was away.  
"Hmph..Whatever. You guys are so strange"  
Without saying another word she just walked away.  
Sora's grin suddenly disappeared. He hit Riku on the back.  
Riku coughed heavily.  
"H-Hey, what the"  
"Seriously though", Sora said, ignoring Riku completely.  
"Why didn't you help the dolphin? I mean, it really could've died. You think that's funny"  
Riku found his words again.  
"Of course not, do you think I'm some kinda monster!? I just didn't know what to do, that's all"  
"So you thought standing there watching me was the best you could do"  
Riku blushed, even though he didn't want to.  
Suddenly Sora laughed again.  
"Well, it's alright now anyway. The dolphin is save"  
Riku looked at his friend and now he couldn't do anything but smile as well.  
Before they even noticed, the sun set. It was night now.  
Riku and Sora decided to go back to their homes. Kairi wasn't anywhere to be found though.  
Sora thought she already went back home, so he wasn't worried.

The next day Sora and Riku were on Destiny Island again.But they didn't talk to each other.  
Everyone was doing their own thing.  
Kairi didn't go to the islands on that day. She decided to go to town for a change.  
She hadn't talked to Selphie for a while either.  
So they went shopping together.  
They lived in a very little town, so they were already finished after 20 minutes.  
Kairi sighed heavily. Selphie looked at her, curious to know what was the matter with her.  
"What's wrong with you, Kairi? You're acting very strange"  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just.. I can't take all this anymore!", Kairi screamed.  
Selphie stared at her in shock.  
"M-Maybe you should go home and rest a bit or someth "  
"No, dammnit, NO"  
Selphie was getting nervous.  
"Kairi, what's wrong with you"  
"I don't know! I don't know a thing..I don't know myself anymore"  
Saying this she ran away. She didn't know where she ran to, she just wanted to get away.  
Suddenly she stopped. She was standing on the road back to her house.  
The bag she held in her hand slipped away from her fingers.  
A few teardrops were in her eyes. She wiped them away in disgust.  
"I'm so stupid. Who am I kidding?  
We all have changed. That time will never come back. And I won't change anything by being mean to everyone"  
She bit her lip, grapped her bag again and started walking slowly.  
She knew now were she wanted to go. She wanted to go to bed. As soon as possible.  
She needed sleep, needed to clear her head.  
Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on her back.  
There stood a girl before her. Her eyes and hair were blue.  
Kairi had never seen this strange haircolor before.  
Suddenly her lips moved "So...Ra"  
"Eh"  
Kairi didn't understand.  
The girl suddenly smiled.  
"Sora! I'm looking for someone named 'Sora'! You know him, don't'cha"  
"W-What"  
Kairi was in shock. Why was that girl saying Sora's name"  
And why was that smile all over her face?  
"Eh.. Yeah, I know him. But who are you? You're not living here, are you"  
Kairi asked, but she knew that this girl couldn't live here.  
Everyone knew everyone in this village.  
"No, I'm not from here. Now, say, say! Where is he? I wanna thank him"  
She was still smiling.  
"Eh..Could you first help me a bit"  
"Oh, you fell! You're funny"  
The girl laughed with all her heart. Kairi blushed. Why was she so..so.  
The girl grabbed Kairi's hand and helped her to get up again.  
"Now, tell me"  
Kairi couldn't help herself, he had to stare into her eyes.  
They were blue, sure, but not the kind of blue Sora had in his eyes.  
It was strange.  
Kairi decided to answer her. Whoever she was, she didn't seem like a bad person.  
But first she wanted to know something.  
"What's your name, anyway"  
"They call me Iruka!", she said, still smiling.  
"And who're you"  
"They call me Kairi.", she replied, ironically.  
But Iruka didn't seem to react to irony and just continued smiling as if she was crazy.  
Kairi coughed.  
"Well, anyway, Sora is on Destiny Islands, that's "  
"I know that place! Me and my family swim there often", Iruka giggled.  
"You swim there often"  
Iruka didn't react to that question. She just looked around.  
"Well, I'll be goin' now, bye"  
"Wait"  
Kairi grapped Irukas arm.  
"Tell me first, do you even know Sora"  
"No, I don't know him"  
She said that, still giggling around, as if everything would be some kind of game.  
Kairi was stunned.  
"B-But..Why do you want to see him then"  
"No reason! It's just that I"  
She wanted to whisper something into Kairi's ear and looked her straight into the eyes, still smiling.  
Kairi blushed again and looked away. What's wrong with this girl!? She's so.., Kairi thought.  
Slowly Kairi moved her ear closer to the girls mouth.  
"I love him and wanna marry him, that's why"  
She giggled like crazy.  
Kairi was shocked. What did she just say?  
"W-What"  
"But thanks anyway, Kairi-chan! I'll go see him now, bye-bye"  
With these words she was gone. She ran down the road, to the beach.  
Kairi just stood there, and didn't know what to say.

Who was that girl?


End file.
